


Takedown

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consent Violations, Fear, Gen, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Sexual Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough play, Tranquilizers, drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Paulie calls Kaku over to help him deal with Lucci's freak out.
Relationships: Kaku/Paulie (One Piece), Kaku/Rob Lucci, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 32





	Takedown

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Paulie bondage kink fics are my USP for 2020?  
> (Don't tie people that don't want to be tied, and don't play with people that might secretly be murders.)

“Kaku can you come over?” Paulie panics into his transponder snail. “Lucci flipped. Never seen him like this.”

The line crackles. “What happened?”

Paulie shrugs. “Uh, nothing we haven’t done before.” 

Kaku stays quiet, as if waiting until he gives in to the silent pressure. Sometimes it was like Kaku knew exactly how to manipulate him and make him talk.

“Ok,” Paulie concedes. “Just a fight. Always just a fight.”

He sighs.

He hears Lucci in the next room, snarling and wrestling against the rope violently where he left him.

“Went feral. I freaked out.”

“You safe?” Kaku asks.

Paulie swallows. “Hope so.”

He pulls a cigar out from his pocket with a shaky hand.

“Can’t untie him cause I’m worried he’ll go for me. And uh…” He sticks his cigar between his teeth and pulls out his lighter. “Don’t want him to end up hurting himself either. But he didn’t exactly agree to it.”

“Keep your distance,” Kaku advises. “I’ll be over in a jiffy.”

“Thanks. You handle him better than I can.”

Paulie blows out the flame and lets his cigar smoulder.

Lucci continues protesting, wordless but threatening. The noise claws at Paulie. Guilt pits in his stomach and he considers checking on him, but the nervous adrenaline in his veins forces him to sit and gather himself. He'd restrained him in self defense, Paulie reasons. Lucci had hit too hard, choked for too long, forced him beyond just some aggressive thrills and into a genuine sense of fear for his own safety.

His whole body shakes with the cold, though a glance at his thermostat reads the room as comfortable. He sits, smokes, and tends to his wounds as he waits for Kaku.

There's a knock on his door and Paulie nervously gets up, blowing plumes from his mouth. He makes the sign of the cross and steels himself to brave the next room. 

There's less bite to him now but not enough for Paulie to drop his guard. Lucci's legs are tied crouched with his arms secured behind him, straining against the single line of suspension hanging down from the hard point on Paulie's ceiling. It's not lifting Lucci off the ground, but holds his arms high and outstretched with tension firm in the line. A difficult tie to hold, but Lucci's bowed face doesn't dare show it. Paulie takes some pride in how his ropes have barely shifted despite everything Lucci continued testing them with, not falling slack or slipping dangerously tight.

He passes with caution, and struggles with the stiff hinges of his door to let Kaku in.

“Got moxie playing with him in the first place,” Kaku states on entry. “You know, Lucci ain't a cat to hit you cause he hopes you'll love it.”

“It's never been like this before.” Paulie's voice shakes. “Second he drew blood it’s like something in him snapped.”

“Ok champ?” Kaku’s tone turns gentler and he pats Paulie's back. “This really ruffled your feathers huh? You look like hell.”

Paulie nods wearily and stubs out his cigar into an ashtray on his table.

Kaku reaches into the tool holster fastened to his hip and pulls out a syringe. He flicks the barrel for air bubbles and pushes the plunger. A squirt of liquid shoots from the tip. 

“Hey, what the fuck, are you shooting him up?” Paulie panics. “He’s a junkie?”

“It ain’t smack, just a tranquilliser’s all,” Kaku remarks. “Good pose you got him in for this.”

Lucci growls low as Kaku draws close. 

“Easy tiger.”

Paulie rubs his neck and keeps a safe distance. “God. This is fucked up.”

Kaku slaps the insides of Lucci’s arms trying to raise a vein. “Just gets like this sometimes.”

“So you tranquilise him?” Paulie frowns. “Pretty damn extreme.”

“Only safe way to deal with it.” Kaku sighs. “For us and him really.”

Paulie scratches his head and looks at Lucci’s struggling form with concern. “What the hell’s wrong with him?”

“He uh-” Kaku hesitates. “Had a violent childhood.”

“Hm.”

Paulie’s mind wanders as he watches Kaku wrestle to hold Lucci still to get a clean insertion of the needle. His own childhood wasn’t violent but he’d heard stories from kids whose were. Water Seven wasn’t always so friendly.

“Mind lending a fella a hand?” Kaku asks.

Paulie nods hesitantly. He takes tentative steps closer. “Uh, sure. What can I do?”

“Hold him.”

“Like how?”

“Just try to keep him still for me.”

“Alright, sure.”

Paulie catches Lucci’s eyes as he approaches. They pierce into him with the primal aggression of a caged animal and Paulie’s overcome with the need to look away.

When he reaches to help steady him, Lucci starts thrashing against it.

“Easy tiger, easy tiger,” Kaku repeats, stroking his hair.

It’s a soft, tender gesture, and Paulie’s surprised that Lucci actually responds to it. He eases enough for Paulie to hold him still and for Kaku to administer the shot. It’s less than a minute before Lucci’s form starts to flop, and the two of them reach to steady him.

“Of all the things the three of us have done,” Paulie starts. “I think this is the most fucked up so far.”

Kaku chuckles lightly. “Of all our shenanigans?”

Paulie gets up to pull loose the knot locking the suspension, and Kaku supports Lucci as Paulie eases out the tension of the rope to lower him down. Kaku lies him down gently and Paulie kneels back down to undo the tie around his arms.

“So, you letting me in on what else happened or does that stay between you and him?” Kaku asks.

“Nothing left to tell. We fought, he got too much for me and then this.” Paulie shakes his head and slips the rope off Lucci’s wrists.

“Nothing spicy?”

Paulie scoffs. “Guess beating each other up is our spicy. Messed up isn’t it?”

Kaku shrugs. “Not if that’s what floats your boat. Though like I said, you’d be much better off with a decent partner for it. Find a club or something.”

Paulie blushes as he starts undoing the ties on Lucci’s legs.

Kaku hums. “Don’t want to come round someday and find you dead.” 

“Jesus that’s morbid!” Paulie laughs nervously. “You that worried?”

“Don’t know, maybe?” Kaku meets his gaze. “Can I help with the ropes?”

“Know how to coil a hank, right?”

“You showed me last time.”

Kaku takes a rope in hand and quickly wraps loose circles, then fixes the last of the rope neatly round the centre.

“Been practicing?” Paulie asks, impressed.

“A tad.” Kaku smiles.

Paulie slides the next rope off Lucci’s leg and hands it over to Kaku.

“Suspend me again sometime,” Kaku says. “Boy, what a rush. It's like flying.”

Paulie nods. “Uh sure.”

Kaku hanks the rope as Paulie finishes off Lucci’s other leg. They both look at Lucci’s body, unconscious on the wooden floor.

“Kinda peaceful like this, right?” Kaku says.

“Shit,” Paulie replies. He scratches his head. “What’re you going to do with him?”

“I’ll take him home and keep an eye on him tonight.”

Paulie shifts awkwardly, and nervously coils the last rope back up again. “What if he wakes up and lunges at you?”

“It’ll be fine. He’s slow to come round and calm enough when he does.”

“Sure?”

“Don’t worry bout it,” Kaku laughs dismissively.

Paulie helps him drag Lucci up. “Want me to help you take him back at least?”

“Might look like we’re hauling a dead body.”

“Why’d you always have to be so creepy Kaku?” Paulie shakes his head. “You really sure?”

“Really sure.”

Paulie helps Kaku lift Lucci up on his back.

“See you at the docks tomorrow,” Kaku says.

“Hey, thanks for helping out.” Paulie hauls his door back open.

Kaku’s smile is tired. “Yeah.”


End file.
